Symoblism
by X.summergrey.X
Summary: -you know I was talking about you in the assignment right?" humor, hurt/comfort, romance. Could turn to be several pairings later on if you wish. please check out,its better then this summary. this is more of a dribble.


This is a modern day story. Non-massacre.

I needed a break from the story I am writing. So I came up with this, something I wanted to write for these two.

'_lalala_' – thoughts

* * *

Sakura had gone over to Sasuke's house to work on homework with. They always did homework together most of the time at either ones house. Courteously of being best friends since they were five.

They were in the living room spread out, Sakura lying on the floor on her stomach with her math book open off to the side. She needed a break from trying to figure out the solution and took out a blank piece of paper for the English assignment. The students had to pick a special person in their lives and come up with a symbolism for that special person. They didn't have to give names if they wish not too.

'_Who should I pick?'_ she pounder.

Sasuke was sitting on the couch leaning over the coffee table working on his Anatomy assignment. Something about the human muscles and how they worked. It wasn't to hard to understand just annoying he thought.

They had been working on homework for an hour when he felt a pair of eyes on him. He chose to ignore it for the first five minutes. After that it got on his nerves, he knew it was Sakura looking at him but for what reason he wasn't sure.

He sighed and looked up and found that she was indeed looking at him. "What?" he asked slightly annoyed.

She wasn't embarrassed that he caught her staring. After all the time they spent together she knew he would feel her eyes on him. She understood him better then anyone, maybe more then their other best friend Naruto. Yet that didn't mean she didn't love to tease him. "Why are You staring at me?" she mentally giggled.

'_Wha- is she talking about?_' "You're the one staring, why?" he asked again. She puzzled him to no end at times, even after all the years they've been together. Her sudden mood swings and the things she says at times made no since to him. Like right now.

She smiled brightly at him and tilted her head off to the side in thought. "When was I not allowed looking at you? You know how pretty you are Sasuke." She said slyly.

His eye twitched at the word _pretty_. He hated being called that, it was a word for girls, not guys. "Don't call me that." he said in a low voice meaning don't mess with me.

"But-"

"No."

"Bu-"

"No" he interrupted her again.

"Sas-" she began a little annoyed now.

"N-"

"Sasuke Uchiha don't you dare interrupt me again!" she yelled interrupting him this time. Her eyes were lit on fire with the anger that was nested inside them.

Sasuke glared at her now not happy she did that and used his full name, well not his middle name thankfully.

She took a deep breath not caring that he was glaring at her. It didn't scare her like most people. "Now I was just going to say I can look at you when ever I want and there's nothing you can do. So don't get bent out of shape about it." She smirked and gave a small laugh. He was so amusing at times.

"No." He wasn't amused by her actions. That smirk she held didn't sit well with him because in fact, if she wanted to look at him, he couldn't really do anything about it. Didn't mean he wouldn't fight on it with her.

"Yes." Smile.

"No."

"Yes."

"Hn." He was done with this little silly argument and looked back at his work.

"No."

"Yes."

"Ah HA! You agree with me." She sang with delight.

He blinked a couple times and realized what he did. _'Damn it! I'll never let this down.' _"Sakura." He said timely. "Homework now." Hoping to get her mind off what just happened. He failed that argument deeply.

She giggled on the ground then gasped. She shot up into a standing stance and claps her hands together making a loud smack sound. "Pop tart time!" and ran out of the room. A second later she came back in. "You wont a tomato?" she asked.

"Hn." He answered and she left the room again. He sighed. _She is crazy, that just has to be the answer to her._

* * *

Once again the two best friends were at Sasuke's house doing homework. It had been a week since they had that silly argument. He still didn't understand what that was about. He was at the same spot in the living room but now working on his math assignment.

Sakura came into the living room bringing two drinks with her; vitamin water. She was trying to give up pop again saying 'It's time to drink and eat more healthy, you two Sasuke.' She didn't want to try alone. Believing if she had a buddy this time it would work this time around.

"Here." She said handing it to him.

"Hn."

It had been half an hour since the drink run and Sakura was fidgeting on her spot on the ground. Not sure how she wanted to bring up something since it was a little embarrassing. '_What if he laughs?'_ she wondered. More fidgeting. _'Guh, why am I acting like a baby? Forget this; I'm going for the shot so to speak.' _

"Sa-Sasuke" she hated that his name didn't come out the way she wanted it to.

Said person looked up at her hearing how she paused in saying his name. He narrowed his eye seeing she was behaving restless. _'Why is she acting like this? Did-'_

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Nothing."

"Sakura." He demanded again.

She knew he was getting to his limit of patience. It being short and all. Sighing she sat up. "It's nothing what you're probably thinking. So relax." She said looking at him reassuring it wasn't anything bad.

"Oh?" he relaxed a little but raised an eye brow. _'What's got her this way then?'_

She bit her lip then reached behind her to grab her back pack. It was black with pink flowers on it. She loved it the moment she saw it but what made the for sure deal was that Sasuke was the one that showed her it. He found it and thought she would like it and she did.

She then grabbed a blue folder out and opened it. Pulling out a paper and stood to stand in front of Sasuke.

He watched her with the paper in her hand with a shy smile on her face. It puzzled him more.

"Don't laugh okay." She said and handed him the paper.

'_why would I laugh_?' he thought while glancing down at the paper. It read this.

**Sakura Haruno**

**English **

**Block 3**

**Mr. Iruka Umino **

**My special person**

**My special person is Male. He may have dark hair and dark eyes. People say he has a cold personality, stone heart and a dangerous twist to him. Yet if you knew him like I do and his close friends, you know he is very protective of the people close to him. His personality isn't cold but unique; his heart is very warm and loving. Dangerous twist? Well you need to be able to stand your own in a fight. How else would you protect those you love?**

**I didn't really have to think long to come up with a symbolism for him. For me, he is the moon. Always up in the sky shinning down. Even when the moon is new and unseen, I know its there no matter what. Watching over my well being. I know the moon comes out at night which is a symbol of darkness. Yet don't you see that the moon is out bringing light and casting out the shadows? Protecting us from falling in a dark world that would consist of sadness and despair? Unseeing the beauty and light that we have inside us all. The moon can show the sparkle in our eyes, our hearts and soul. When the moon is new and unseen like I've said, I think it's just out there fighting what can't be seen. At these times I don't feel a banded because I know its still out there. Looking for ways to protect. **

**To sum this up, he is my moon that forever shines in his own way that tends to brighten me up. To others he may be one simple person with a bad attitude but to me, he is so much more. Lighting the way in the dark and bringing me to a safer place. He's the knight in shining armor. **

Sasuke was speechless when he was done reading her paper. He remembered they all had to do this assignment and it was due last week. That's why she was staring at him that one day he now realized.

It made his heart beat faster knowing she picked him as her special person and how she viewed him. She knew him too well. He _was_ protective of her, showed her the soft side of him. She was the only one that really got him, his other friends understood he cared for them from the hints he gave but he never flat out said or showed caring, loving actions to them like he does for Sakura. Some of it was because they were secretly dating now but even before that. Also he would never laugh at what she wrote. It was deep and part of her.

He understood her more then others did as well. It wasn't just one-sided on that fact. Everyone sees Sakura as a cheerful, spunky, kind, and caring young women. Beautiful too. Her only problem is that everyone knows about her temper. It usually comes out when a friend is in trouble or if someone is seriously on her nerves. He saw all that too yet what most people don't know is how fragile she can be. He understood that the 'shadows' and 'darkness' could mean. He knew, among their other friends she used to be bullied a lot. Once he found out, he pounded the day lights out of the guys and gave threats to the girls. He was furious she didn't tell him sooner but he could never stay made at her too long, she was too innocent and sweet. Though now he makes sure it doesn't happen, which can be hard at times with that temper of hers.

What others don't know. Was how devastated she was a year ago when her parents got divorced. For their friends and everyone else but her parents she forced a smile on her face, rarely letting people see just how much it hurt.

It tore at his heart seeing her cry so much. He was the one she came running too every time she needed comfort and he always tried. He was the one that held her, wiped away the tears, heard the questions she had and never being able to give an answer back. Only something her parents could answer. At times her temper went wild easily at anyone or anything because of something that happened at home. He endured it all with her. She was his best friend, someone he loved and he never wanted to see her like that again. So torn and lost. He stayed and did his best at helping her deal with it and he guessed it worked since she was must better then she was. More happy.

It was, he realized at one point, the beginning of romance for them. They each loved one another already but it made them react to it more. They've grown closer and happier together since then. They just didn't know how to tell their friends, the sneaking around was fun. Yet their was no doubt in his mind they would of gotten together in time anyways, from the hints he sees now when he looks in their past together.

"Sasuke?"

He was brought out of his thoughts by Sakura. It had been minutes since she handed him the paper and it was worrying her about what he was thinking. _'Was it to much? Should I not of given him the paper?'_ She really hoped he didn't find it funny or anything. She was revealing something deep about herself after all.

He looked up at her seeing how worried she was by the silence. See, fragile but strong. He opened his mouth to say something to reassure her that he didn't find it silly or anything but noting came out of his mouth. No words were coming to his head to describe what he was feeling.

So he stood up letting go of the paper to fall onto the couch or floor to cup her face in his hands. They stared into each other eyes and he tried to find words to say but words were failing him at the worse time.

"Sasuke, you know I was talking about you in the assignment right?" she said a little weakly, he was staring at her so intensely.

He smirked at her question_. 'Silly. Of course.' _he lends down and brought their lips together in a long passionate kiss. They only broke away when air became to be a problem.

"I love you Sakura." Dazing into her eyes that filled with fresh, happy tears.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun." She answered back with a smile.

* * *

**Summergrey here**:

**So what do you dear readers think? I wrote this in one day and I'm sorry if there are errors, please tell me and I can fix it. **

**At first I wasn't planning for it to be so deep, I was thinking about a little fluff scene but it just became this. That's why at first its light and then it got all serious. **

**Now I did say that everyone got this assignment, if you want me to write what Sasuke or maybe someone else wrote about, I'll try my best. I might add what Sasuke wrote anyways down the line but let me know if you would like to read it or not or anyone else's. Yeah I think I just went in a circle right there. But I think you get what I'm saying. **

**Have a good day or night.**


End file.
